Rafe Adler
|} Rafe Adler was an American treasure hunter and the main antagonist of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. A former associate of brothers Nathan and Sam Drake, Rafe initially allied himself with them to search for Henry Avery's lost treasure , later competing with the two after he lost trust and patience with both the brothers and wanting to claim it for himself. He also hired the services of PMC Shoreline, led by Nadine Ross. He was voiced and motion captured by Warren Kole. :Initially groomed to take over his family's business empire, Rafe Adler spent much of his youth consorting with the thieves, smugglers, and criminals in the black market antiquities trade. Now a respected businessman, he still makes time to seek out treasures for his collection. Thanks in no small part to the flexibility and power his wealth affords him, he usually gets what he wants. Cunning, cold, and quick to anger, he is not an opponent to take lightly." :— Official Uncharted 4: A Thief's End bio. Born into a wealthy American family, Rafe was a selfish treasure hunter who was desperate to make his own fortune in an attempt to be known for something other than his inheritance. Events of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Dealings in Panama :"Guys, let's just pretend I skipped all of Sunday school." :— Rafe to Nate and Sam after they retrieve the Saint Dismas cross. At some point before the events of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Rafe teamed with novice thieves Samueland Nathan Drake in order to uncover the location of Henry Avery's lost treasure. The trio used Rafe's wealth to buy their way into a Panamanian prison, as it was the easiest way to gain access to an old Spanish fort that housed convicted pirates who were to be hanged. The fort's highest cell held Avery's first mate Burnes, and the last remaining lead to the treasure itself. Here, Nathan uncovered a small cross of Saint Dismas and hid it from Vargas, the corrupt warden Rafe bribed. The trio worked out that the cross led to a Saint Dismas cathedral in Scotland. After murdering Vargas after he discovered the cross and attempted to get a share of the profits, Rafe escaped from the prison with Nathan, while Samuel was shot and presumed dead. Afterwards, Rafe purchased the land around Saint Dismas Cathedral and Nate worked with him for a time, but eventually left after Rafe grew increasingly agitated in proportion to Nate's grieving. Nathan turned to a life of treasure hunting while Rafe continued to relentlessly search for the lost treasure. At some point, Rafe's parents either died or retired, and he took over their business. Auction at the Rossi Estate :"It's amazing. All these years gone by, here we are — we're still haggling over dead people's junk." :— Rafe and Sully reunite at the auction. Rafe is next seen at an auction at the Rossi Estate, where he is trying to buy a second, intact Saint Dismas cross. While in a conversation with Victor Sullivan, Rafe reveals that he has partnered with Nadine Ross, a South African woman who is the leader of the PMC Shoreline. Rafe, suspicious of Sully's presence at the auction, threatens him to stay well away from the cross. Nate, Sam, and Sully come away with the artifact after deceiving Rafe. Saint Dismas Dormitories :Rafe: "Well, I didn't think he'd show up." :Nadine: "Or maybe you wanted to draw him out." :Rafe: "(scoffs) Why— why the hell would I do that?" :Nadine: "Because you think you need him." :—Rafe and Nadine discuss their lost opportunity to grab the second Saint Dismas cross. The story then proceeds to Scotland, where Rafe is using Shoreline's resources to tear down the Saint Dismas cathedral. Sam and Nate make their way to a chamber designed by Avery to reveal the treasure's true location. It is here Nate realizes that the treasure wasn't just Avery's, but instead the culmination of renowned pirate captains' plunder accrued throughout the years, all kept in one central location, known as Libertalia. In the end, Nate and Sam find that the next clue is in King's Bay, Madagascar. Pro Deus Quod Licentia :"Look, Nate. I'm gonna make you a one-time offer here... You drop everything... go home, live your life... and I'm willing to forgive and forget. For old time's sake." :— Rafe to Nate in his call. Rafe and Shoreline continue the hunt in Madagascar, tearing down every watch tower in the hopes of finding more clues. Nate, Sam, and Sully continue to stay a step ahead however, and locate the correct tower. Rafe then hacks their phones to gain access to their sent photos and messages, subsequently learning of Libertalia's existence. He then calls Nate to offer one last chance to step away from the hunt and leave the treasure for him. Nate refuses, and Shoreline attacks Sam as a result. Arrival in Libertalia :"He spent the last two years tracking down the second St. Dismas Cross. And you know what? He did it all with me." :— Rafe reveals Sam's lie. They then continue to track the Drakes all the way to Libertalia, where they quickly gain the upper hand in the search due to their sheer manpower. After a brief confrontation with Nadine, Rafe holds the brothers at gun point, and unknowingly forces Sam to reveal the truth behind his prison escape. Deeming Nate no longer useful, he attempts to kill him, but Sam takes the bullet while accidentally pushing Nate off the cliff - which leads the group to believe he is dead. Rafe then uses Sam as a pawn for his hunt, exploiting his knowledge of Avery, and as a result, they quickly find the whereabouts to Avery's treasure. Final showdown with the Drakes :"You know, for all your greatness, Nate. You have nothing. You are nothing. And I warned you, to get out of my way." :— Rafe to Nate during the battle. Though they eventually find Avery's ship and take millions of dollars worth of treasure, Rafe is adamant in keeping Sam away from the rest. Nadine refuses to go with him, as most of her men are dead and they have plenty enough treasure already. Rafe claims what they have is a pittance compared to what's left on the ship. When Nadine reasons that if Sam can escape the booby-trapped ship alive then he's earned it, more than Rafe has, Rafe strikes her. After she retaliates and pulls her gun on him, her men turn on her. Rafe recovers, revealing he's used his financial advantage to turn her mercenaries onto his side. They venture to the ship with Nadine captive. Once onboard, Sam intentionally triggers the traps set by Avery, causing bombs to detonate around the ship, with a fallen wooden beam trapping Sam. When Nate arrives, he surrenders the treasure to Rafe, imploring him to let Nate rescue his brother. Rafe doesn't allow him to, and orders Nadine to take his gun. After she does, she turns on Rafe and disarms him too. Before leaving them locked in the ship's hold, she points out the skeletons of Avery and Thomas Tew and states that anyone obsessed with treasure gets what it deserves. Nate begs Rafe to help him save Sam, but Rafe, fed up with the Drake and wishing the treasure for him, ignores him and takes Tew's machete, challenging Nate to a duel, Nate. Originally he tries to avoid the fight, but he realizes that he can not reason with Rafe to avoid the fight, Nate grabs the sword of Every and he wins the fight. Nate fights with him until he offers him the opportunity to die on the boat as a useless, but Rafe denies the offer and continues the fight until he takes it off guard and cuts the rope that holds a treasure bag on top, something ironic.